


Heat Cycle

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Groping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightfury's cycle kicks in at the worst time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AussieTransfan2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/gifts).



A heat cycle.  
  
A fragging heat cycle.  
  
Primus had to be joking or he was punishing Nightfury for something she had done, but her heat cycle had arrived at a worst time. There she had been, breaking out of a Decepticon prison cell with her enemies close behind her with her weaponry systems shut down and her thrusters deactivated. Then, of course, her heat cycle kicked in and the killers chasing her became horny rapists, their intentions to interface with her instead of murder her.  
  
Honestly though, at the moment, she wished they had been trying to kill her. They had backed her into a corner and already mechs were grabbing at her frame, brushing against her wings, chassis, and legs. She moaned out, the heat of the touches being too much for her.  
  
It had been so long since she had done anything and during her heat cycles, she would usually be in hiding. It had been a long time since she had been touched by anyone, especially during her heat cycle and the touch of another only made her valve and aft port drip with heavy lubricant, some of it leaking from the seams, enticing the wannabe suitors to claim her body as her sweet scent attacked their olfactory sensors and during logical thought into feral lust.  
  
Stupid, fragging heat cycle.  
  
She let out another moan as her chassis was fondled. “St-Stop it…! AH! Ngh!”  
  
“Come on, femme. Don’t fight it.”  
  
“You know you want it.”  
  
“Open up your plating.”  
  
“You’re so soaking wet – it’s driving us crazy!”  
  
She just shook her helm frantically and moaned as seemingly every part of her body was touched, stroked, or groped at. She was quivering and her body was heating up rapidly, more lubricant leaking out at the seams. Frag, this couldn’t be happening to her. She was going to get gang-raped by a bunch of horny Cons.  
  
As the humans would say, this was bullshit.  
  
Then, just as one Decepticon was clawing at her lower plating, someone called out, “Demand: explanation on what is occurring.”  
  
The entire room froze and turned to face the TIC, who was looking over all the aroused mechs before locking optics with the trembling and aromatic Autobot femme. Ah – now he understood where that intoxicating scent was coming from and why Megatron had sent him to investigate. The Autobot prisoner was having a heat cycle, something he knew about as he happened to go through them himself every once in a while.  
  
It was nothing fun, but it happened. In a way, he almost felt sorry for the poor femme as he knew what she was dealing with.  
  
He walked toward her, the other mechs moving out of the way as they knew Soundwave would just push them aside and possibly kill them. The blue mech was never afraid to hurt those that were in his own faction.  
  
Nightfury glared at him as he stepped in front of her, kneeling down in front of her. He brushed a hand over her cheek plating, which made her hiss and moan out, shivering. “N-No…!”  
  
He contacted his leader. “ _My Lord_ ,” he said to him. “ _Location of scent: found. Location: recently captured Autobot femme. Autobot: experiencing heat cycle._ ”  
  
His leader laughed. “ _Bring her to my quarters, Soundwave_.”  
  
“ _Affirmative, Lord Megatron._ ” He turned his attention back toward the seeker, grabbed her arms and pulling her into his chassis, which made her shiver and moan out at the touch of another mech.  
  
“No!” she shouted, though moaning as she did. “No…! Don’t touch me…! Don’t!”  
  
Yet, the blue mech just ignored her as he lifted the shivering and whimpering femme up, carrying her away from the other Decepticons who were too afraid of Soundwave to attack him for mating rights. Primus only knew what he could do.  
  
Yet he did nothing as he merely carried her through the halls, her scent attracted other Decepticon but they kept their distance when they saw Soundwave. She was somewhat grateful to the Decepticon TIC. As much as she hated him, she’d rather be a pleasure toy to one Con than an entire room full of the bastards. She felt like vomiting at the thought.  
  
He carried her into a room, which seemed more like a berthroom if anything. Yet, she knew it was too extravagant to be Soundwave’s personal quarters. Then she turned her helm as gasped as she saw Megatron sitting on a chair, looking over some datapads. He caught her scent and looked up, smirking deviously.  
  
“So you’re the one that smells so delicious,” he chuckled, standing up. “Thank you for bringing her here, Soundwave.”  
  
The blue mech said nothing, looking down at the Autobot femme, who was struggling weakly against his chassis as she shivered from the touches, her scent increasing. Megatron motioned for him to put her on the berth, which he obediently did so. Nightfury let out a startled gasp and glared at the two of them, especially Megatron as he walked over to her, his optics fixated on her form.  
  
Megatron already felt delirious from her scent. It had been a while since he had been in the presence of someone who was in heat and he had forgotten how much the scent could shut down the logic processor and awakened primal lust, which at the moment, was definitely starting to arouse. For an Autobot, she was quite the beauty and it would be a shame to just leave her to the soldiers.  
  
Oh, was he going to enjoy devouring this one.  
  
He seized her chin, which made bolts of pleasure shoot throughout her body and making her whimper, though she bit her lips to keep herself from moaning out loud.  
  
The warlord chuckled. “Poor little femme… How long have you been neglecting your heat cycles? You look fit to overload.”  
  
“Shut up…! Mmm!” Nightfury let out a soft moan as his servo trailed down to her neck cables, stroking over them teasingly and gently. “Don’t touch me…!”  
  
Nightfury did not want to be this Con’s interfacing doll, but the pain of her heat cycle was too much for her to bear. Her intakes were erratic while her body was overheating and trembling with lust. Her valve wouldn’t stop leaking and she couldn’t stop the pleasure from dying down as Megatron gently touched her. Slag, she thought he’d be more aggressive, but the Pit with it. She couldn’t think anymore. She could only moan.  
  
Megatron licked up her jaw line, making her wither. He looked back at Soundwave, smirking. “Join us, Soundwave. I know it’s been a while since you have done anything.”  
  
Soundwave wordless climbed up onto the berth behind the femme, running his servos along her wings, slowly stroking his fingers over the sensitive plating.  
  
“Ah…! N-No…! Not there…! Ngh!” Yet, Nightfury merely moaned and arched her back as he wings were stroked, Megatron’s own servos trailing down her frame before one stopped over her groin plating, which made her scream as he rubbed over it. “AAAHHH!!!”  
  
He laughed darkly. “It’s been a long time for you, hasn’t it? I can feel how hot you are…” He felt something wet at the seam, making him smirk. “And how much lubricant you’re producing…”  
  
The pain was too much to bear. She retracted her plating, revealing both of her leaking ports and making the tyrant smirk. Then he looked at the blue mech, who at the point as retracted his mask and was licking up the femme’s precious wings, who screamed in delight at the treatment as she gripped the warlord’s shoulder. Primus, she was really feeling it.  
  
Megatron pushed her against Soundwave’s chassis, who held down her arms as he continued to lick up her wings and move over to her neck cables. She moaned out as Megatron trailed light kisses down her body, servos gripping her thighs tightly as he licked over her chassis.  
  
“Oh! Oh! Pl-Please…! I can’t take it anymore!”  
  
“You’re quite the needy little femme, aren’t you?” he chuckled. “You should be grateful as I’m not in that great of a mood for teasing… You smell too delicious.” Then he looked up at his TIC. “Soundwave, she will need to be prepared from both ends. Get her ready back there as I will do the same here.”  
  
Soundwave nodded and lifted her up, making her cry out in confusion. “Wh-What’re you–” Her question was suddenly got off as she felt two of Soundwave’s fingers rub against the rim of her back port while Megatron’s glossa was at her valve, licking over the gushing opening, making her scream as pleasure drowned her body and spark. She could only arch her back and moan, gripping their shoulders’ tightly as they rubbed at her openings, never penetrating.  
  
“Don’t tease me!” she shrieked. “Please! I can’t take it!”  
  
Megatron chuckled and with that, he extended his glossa inside the sweet port whereas Soundwave pushed in two fingers easily. She screamed and bucked her hips. “Frag! Yes! Yes! More!”  
  
Soundwave licked up her neck cables, nibbling on them as he moved his fingers inside her aft, scissoring open her passage and rubbing over dozens of sensitive wirings. She moaned wildly, screaming out her pleasure as he moved the fingers vigorously. She gripped Megatron’s helm as his glossa pushed deep inside her valve, licking over her wet walls and stretching her passage wide, making her throw her helm back and scream.  
  
Damn it, this wasn’t how she behaved! She wasn’t some wanton Decepticon whore-bot. At least she could blame it on her heat cycle if this were to ever get out. Still, it was degrading. Here she was between two Decepticon and to make it worse, it was the tyrannical warlord and his ever-loyal TIC. Slag, she prayed that this would never get out.  
  
It would ruin her.  
  
She let out a delicious moan as Soundwave inserted another finger, stretching her even more. Megatron slipped his glossa out before easily sliding in three digits into her valve, hitting a sensor left untouched. It was the breaking point and Nightfury screamed as a heavy overload ripped through her, lubricant gushing out of both of her opening and coating the two Decepticons’ servos with her fluids. She slumped back against Soundwave, who held her up while Megatron chuckled, trailed his lubricant-coated fingers over her lips.  
  
“Was that too much for you, little femme?”  
  
She only panted out and gasped as she clung to Soundwave, unable to do anything else.  
  
Megatron waved his servo at the blue mech, who seized the Autobot seeker’s thighs and spread them far apart, giving the tyrant the perfect view of his prey. Nightfury let out a confused whimper as he came closer to her, his plating retracting and revealing his great spike. He seized her waist and planted a chaste, meaningless kiss on the side of her helm.  
  
“Wha–”  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Megatron abruptly thrusted into her warm, wet heat, grazing her overly sensitive nodes and making her scream at be stretched so widely. It was incredible. His cable was so thick, so hard, so hot that she felt like her insides were going to burst again. Though she had just overloaded, another one was building up as she trembled between the two mechs, gripping his shoulders tightly as he nipped at her neck cables.  
  
“How does it feel, little femme?” he purred mockingly. “How does it feel to have a Decepticon inside of you? Me inside of you?”  
  
“Ah…! OH! G-good…! So good…!”  
  
He chuckled and looked at Soundwave. “Come now, Soundwave. Join us – the Autobot actually feels great.”  
  
The navy mech merely nodded, retracting his own plating before simply thrusting inside her aft port, which made her scream again and grip one of his wrist’s tightly. She could no longer think of anything. All she could remain focus on was the two hot spikes she was impaled on. She shook and trembled violently all while moaning out incoherently.  
  
Then, without warning, the two mechs began moving, not showing her any mercy as they picked up a fast and rough pace, hot cables rubbing over too many, so many sensory nodes that shot off sparks throughout her body. She moaned and whimpered, bucking her hips to meet each hard thrust. The two mechs she was in between with were grunting and groaning, Megatron’s voice being in the form of snarls while Soundwave let out static moans.  
  
The pressure and heat of the pleasure and her cycle was too much to bear and she left out a stifled cry as her chassis plates slid open, revealing her spark to them. Megatron barked out a laugh.  
  
“Are you an eager little slut?” he snarled. He licked up her life-force, which made her vision go white and caused her to throw her helm back and just scream as she gripped his helm tightly, keeping him there. The tyrant obliged to her obviously demand and continued to lick the pulsing light all while thrusting into her.  
  
She continued to moan and buck against their thrusts, only to scream out again when she felt one of Soundwave’s servos at her spark, rubbing and stroking over where Megatron wasn’t licking. She bucked and whined and moaned against them, screaming out, “I…! Overload…! Too soon…! Ugh! OH! AAHH!!!”  
  
Another powerful overload hit her again when Megatron’s glossa plunged inside her spark. She arched her back and screamed as more lubricant poured out of her body, clenching down hard on the two cables inside of her. Each Con let out a groan as her insides milked their cables, their own overloads awakening. They filled her up to the brims of both ports with their transfluids, still thrusting as they climaxed.  
  
Nightfury’s systems shut down and she went limp, falling into recharge as she slummed against Soundwave’s chassis in a tired heap. Megatron grunted as he pulled out of her, Soundwave also pulling out of her and letting out a static hiss.  
  
He looked over the femme smirking. He knew that one round wasn’t enough to sate a heat cycle, especially one that had been neglected for so long. He laughed. “Soundwave. Clean up and leave her here. Make sure she cannot escape.”  
  
“Affirmative, Lord Megatron.”  
  
Megatron placed in cable back under the plating as Soundwave did the same. For an Autobot, the femme put on quite a show. Normally, he was a mech to take pleasure rather than give it, but she looked so pitiful. He had to oblige.  
  
Of course, when he and Soundwave returned to find her conscious, he wouldn’t be so merciful.


End file.
